grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Musai
Rachel (From Grimm Diary Entry) |seen = |referenced = |season1 = |season2 = X }} A Musai (moo-ZY-ee; ancient Gr. Μοῦσαι "Muses") is a muse-like Wesen that appeared in . Appearances Khloe Sedgwick was being accosted by her ex-boyfriend, Anton Cole, who had killed her current boyfriend at a library. Nick Burkhardt chases Anton down, only to watch him dive into the river. Khloe thanks Nick for saving her, and kisses him on the hand. When Nick shows up at her home for a follow-up, she explains her passion for art, as well as her passion for those who "see the world differently." Khloe then kisses him on the lips and woges into her Musai form. She becomes very frightened, not knowing until then that Nick was a Grimm. While looking through the books, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee find a Musai entry. They discover that the Musai's relationship starts with a kiss, and always ends in death and madness. They also discover that the artist Vincent van Gogh was a victim of a Musai prostitute named Rachel. When his apprentice Paul Gauguin arrived for a visit, he confronted him with a razor blade before fleeing to the brothel to meet Rachel. There, he severed his own ear, wrapped it in newspaper, handed it to her, and went home. Gauguin found him later unconscious in a pool of blood and took him to the hospital. A Grimm who was acquainted with Gauguin investigated this situation and beheaded Rachel. When Nick visits her home again, Khloe tells him that Anton is also there, and the only way to truly have her is to kill Anton. After Nick is pulled away from Anton, both he and Khloe are put in police custody. After a brief questioning by Hank and Captain Renard, she tells them that what is happening to Nick cannot be stopped, and that she has no control over it. She was simply born this way. When Nick is dissuaded from killing Anton in his cell by Juliette, Renard pays Khloe a visit in the interrogation room. He then threatens her with his Zauberbiest side if she ever returns to Portland, then lets her go. Biology When a Musai woges, their hair turns red and their skin turns shiny bluish-green. Musai have large, deep blue eyes and long pointed ears similar to those of elves. The lips of the Musai secrete a psychotropic substance, making its kiss to be known as euphoric and addictive as any narcotic known to man. Once a relationship has been established and sealed with a kiss, it always ends in madness, destruction, and death. Should a Grimm be kissed by a Musai, the effects of her kiss will begin to affect them much faster than anyone else. It's possible for the kiss of a Musai to be mistaken for the influence of a Hexenbiest. Behavior They don't seem try to hide the influence that they have over men. They also don't feel guilty about the death and destruction that they cause thinking that they have done nothing wrong. They believe that a short, artistic, and passionate life is better than living a long life with untapped potential. They are passionate about art and target artists or those with untapped creative potential such as authors or composers. They normally target one victim at a time and once their first victim ends up dead or insane after creating masterpieces, they move on to their next target. The relationship between the Musai and their victim causes the victim to become obsessive, willing to kill or die to be with her. The only way to cure the effects of a Musai's kiss is with true love. Like many Wesen they fear Grimms, however have no problems manipulating them if a Grimm falls under there influence. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries The kiss of the Musai is as euphoric and addictive as any narcotic known to man. And once begun, the relationship always end in madness, destruction and death... 13 January, 1888 The Musai have been known to be great sources of inspiration to talented individuals, especially artists. Their presence and kiss enhances the artist's inherent abilities to extreme heights. However their influence also seems to take its toll and come with a price. Images 220-Musai2.png 220-Musai in window.png 220-Musai Entry.jpg 220-MusaiLips.jpg 220-Nick's drawing of Khloe.png 220-Nick's drawing of Khloe2.png 220-Musai Nick's drawing and Grimm diary.png Trivia *The Musai appears to be based upon the Leannán Sidhe, creatures of Irish mythology who give artists the ability to create emotional works of art in exchange for the artists' devotion, feeding on the artist's life and fanatical devotion– driving the artist to madness and sometimes death. *Musai are named for the Greco-Roman Muses, the goddesses of the arts who inspire artists, but the similarity ends there, as mortals simply prayed to them for inspiration. See Also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile *Kiss of the Musai Category:Primate Wesen